


sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Around the League [31]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hammocks, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Summer, Sunburn, Sunscreen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, it's a hammock, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “I’m kinda tired,” Nathan said, yawning to prove his point. “Training this morning was brutal.”Andre tilted his head to look up at Nathan, a soft smile on his face.“We can nap if you want,” Andre said, dropping his head back against Nathan’s shoulder. “My training was kinda intense, too.”Nathan hummed, a soft breath escaping him a moment later. It wasn’t long before Nathan was asleep, soft snores emitting from his lips. Andre chuckled and closed his eyes.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Nathan MacKinnon
Series: Around the League [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It snowed like a motherfucker the last couple of days. As much as I love snow, it's left me longing for the beach and hot weather. That's my excuse for this. Alright. Good. I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself are in this yourself or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's fictional and meant as a way for me to channel my feelings about the recent snowstorm.
> 
> Title from "Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset" by Luke Bryan.

“Nathan?” Andre called out, looking around the corner. “Where’s the sunscreen?”

Walking around the corner, Nathan reached over the top of Andre’s head and moved a couple of bottles around. A moment later, he handed Andre the sunscreen.

“Right here,” he said, ruffling Andre’s hair.

“Thanks, babe,” Andre said, kissing Nate’s cheek. “Can you apply some on me?”

Nathan nodded as he took the bottle from Andre. He opened the bottle and squirted the sunscreen onto his hand before placing the bottle back onto the shelf. Nathan rubbed his hands together to warm the sunscreen up before spreading it across Andre’s back and shoulders. Andre shivered as his boyfriend applied it, unused to the tackiness of it.   
  


“Turn around,” Nathan said. 

Andre obeyed and watched Nathan's eyes trail down to his chest. Andre smacked Nathan’s shoulder and chuckled. 

“Sorry. Your pecs look nice in the sunlight,” Nathan mumbled, motioning along the beam of sunlight to Andre's aforementioned pecs. 

He kissed Andre; Andre could feel how hot his boyfriend's face was and he wasn't convinced it was from the heat. Nathan pulled back from the kiss and gestured to the bottle of sunscreen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Andre chuckled half in response to Nathan's statement and a half in response to his request. He grabbed the bottle and squirted more sunscreen into Nathan’s hands, kissing his boyfriend's cheek after he placed the bottle back onto the shelf.

Nathan hummed as he rubbed his hands together. After a moment, he grabbed one of Andre’s arms and lathered the sunscreen up and down it thoroughly. He grabbed the other arm when he was finished and repeated the action. With the little sunscreen left on his hands, he applied it to Andre’s face.

“Thanks, babe,” Andre said, kissing Nathan’s cheek again.

Nathan smiled, kissing Andre’s cheek in return. Nathan immediately recoiled and made a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out and wiping it off with his forearm. 

“Sunscreen tastes  _ awful _ .” Andre rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he walked down the hallway to the living room. Something that knuckleheaded didn’t deserve a response.

Nathan appeared beside Andre a moment later. He grabbed the towels off the back of the couch and ruffled Andre's hair.

“Ready to go?” Nathan asked, grabbing Andre’s hand.

Andre nodded, squeezing Nathan’s hand. Nathan kissed Andre’s hair this time, obviously having learned his lesson. Andre smiled fondly at his boyfriend as they walked out of the house and toward the beach.

When they got to where the cobblestone path turned into sand, Andre pointed to the hammock.

"Wanna lay in there for a while?" He asked, kissing Nathan's wrist. "I wanna cuddle before we go swimming."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Nathan nodded and dropped the towels on the ground beside the hammock. They carefully crawled in, curling up together once they were both comfortable.

“I’m kinda tired,” Nathan said, yawning to prove his point. “Training this morning was  _ brutal _ .”

Andre tilted his head to look up at Nathan, a soft smile on his face. 

“We can nap if you want,” Andre said, dropping his head back against Nathan’s shoulder. “My training was kinda intense, too.”

Nathan hummed, a soft breath escaping him a moment later. It wasn’t long before Nathan was asleep, soft snores emitting from his lips. Andre chuckled and closed his eyes.

Andre tried for what felt like forever to fall asleep but he couldn’t seem to make it happen. The smell of the ocean, the sound of the beating sun, the sound of Nathan snoring, and the uneasy swaying of the hammock in the breeze were keeping him from finding a comfortable rhythm to fall asleep.

It was a little while longer before Nathan woke up with a groan. He swore softly and made the hammock sway just enough to make them fall out and land on their asses. Andre looked at Nathan, his glare almost enough to kill his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Nathan mumbled.

Andre was about to get angry but changed his mind when he saw how red Nathan's skin looked.

“Jesus Christ, Nate. You look like a lobster.”

“I know. It hurts,” Nathan said, voice quiet.

Andre’s face shifted to something sympathetic as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Come on. Let’s get you inside instead of going swimming. You need aloe.” 

Nathan nodded as they stood and walked toward the house.

Once inside, Andre instructed Nathan to sit on the couch while he ran to get the aloe from the medicine cabinet. When Andre returned, Nathan was doing his best not to let his sunburnt skin rub against the leather cushions. Andre smiled sympathetically as he sat down next to Nathan and started applying the aloe. Nathan swore and tried to move away from his boyfriend's hands.

“It’s cold and it hurts,” Nathan said, voice strained.

“I know, Nate. I know," Andre replied, lifting his hands away to squirt more aloe into them. "I’m almost done. Just have to do your left leg. Alright?"

Nathan nodded. He strung together a litany of curses as Andre ran his hands up and down his leg, death-gripping the arm of the couch in the process.

Andre stopped applying the aloe a few moments later and looked at Nathan. 

“There. I'm done, babe.”

Nathan smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lobster Boy.”

Nathan chuckled as he made his hands into claws, pinching Andre’s cheeks with them. Andre giggled when Nathan pulled his hands back, pinching his fingers together and making a clicking noise with his teeth.

“I’m  _ your _ Lobster Boy.”


End file.
